Taken Away
by Rockport268
Summary: When Anya runs away after an attempted kidnapping, is she really protecting her new family or has she put them in danger? What will happen when the guys go out looking for her? Is apartment 2J really the best home for Anya? Sequel to The Girl. KendallXAnya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Really quickly, I'd like to thank witnessgreatness21 for suggesting an idea for this sequel kaleigh_p (that's just her twitter name...idk her fanfiction name, sorry) for suggesting a title (even though I didn't use it), and ShinkisRule for suggesting ideas for this sequel (one of which will be the basis for Part 2) and for suggesting a title (even though I didn't use it, either).**

Part I

Kendall and Anya walked hand in hand through Palm Woods Park, just enjoying each other's company. They had been going out for about 10 months now. Even though they were taking their relationship very slowly, they had been the best 10 months of both of their lives.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone buzzed. They stopped walking so that Kendall could read the text.

"I have to go to the studio," he said, clearly disappointed.

"Alright," Anya said.

"This shouldn't take too long," Kendall said, turning to face his girlfriend. He kissed the small white scar near her hairline, the only reminder of an accident that had happened a little over a year ago. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Anya nodded. Kendall allowed himself one last look at the girl he loved and then he turned to leave. As he walked away, he heard a car screech to a halt. There was the sound of a car door opening. And then Anya cried out.

Kendall spun around and ran back to the spot where he had left his girlfriend. A large man, about a foot taller than Kendall and twice as wide as him, had grabbed Anya and was trying to force her into the car as she struggled to free herself.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Kendall shouted, running into the man, using his body weight to knock him over. The man released his hold on Anya and then staggered to his feet. Before he could recover, Kendall punched the man in the jaw. He stumbled back, clearly dazed by the blow. The man shook his head a few times, as if to clear it, and then tripped back to his car. He got in and quickly drove away.

Still catching his breath, Kendall quickly went over to Anya, who had been watching the whole thing from behind a tree a few feet away.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked, his green eyes filled with worry.

Anya nodded vaguely, her gaze focused on Kendall's arm. "You're bleeding," she said.

Kendall looked down. "I guess I am," he said, seeing a thin trail of blood making its way down his arm.

Anya gently began to pull Kendall by his good arm towards the Palm Woods.

Kendall laughed. "All right, all right, I'm going," he said. As they began to walk back towards the apartment, he noticed that Anya was trembling. Kendall put his arm around her comfortingly. "Do you have any idea who that guy was?" he asked.

Anya nodded. "He's Wayne's brother," she said quietly, "He used to come and 'visit' every so often." Anya looked down at her feet to hide the tears that were forming at the memory. "Whenever he was there, Wayne liked to show off the kind of stuff he did to me. It was…not fun."

"I can imagine," Kendall said, trying to hide the anger rising in his chest.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, where have you been?" Logan said as they entered the apartment, "We're going to be late." He noticed the cut on his arm. "What happened?"<br>"Wayne's brother just tried to kidnap Anya," Kendall said, the anger he was feeling evident in his words.

"What?" James, Carlos, and Logan said.

"Wayne has a _brother_?" James asked incredulously.

"Is Anya ok?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine," Anya said, her voice barely audible.

"We have to call the police," Carlos said.

"And get you cleaned up," Logan added, inspecting Kendall's arm.

"I'll call Gustavo and tell him that we're going to be late," James said.

"Come on," Logan said, pulling Kendall into the bathroom. He quickly patched up his arm as Carlos got the police on the phone.

"Hi, I'd like to report an attempted kidnapping," Carlos said, "And an assault and battery," he added.

"Ah!" Kendall hissed as Logan disinfected the cut.

"Hey, Kelly," James said into his cell phone, "We're going to be a little late."

Anya watched all of this, standing off to the side. She hated how she had caused it. It was because of her that Wayne's brother had come. It was because of her that Kendall had had to protect her. It was because of her that Kendall got hurt.

"Hey, Anya," Carlos called, "What's Wayne's brother's name?"

"Ethan," Anya replied a bit distractedly, "Ethan Hawkinson."

Anya knew that Ethan wouldn't give up. He would try to kidnap her again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he would be back. And when he did come back, somebody would get hurt. And it would be her fault again.

But if Anya was somewhere else, Ethan wouldn't come to the Palm Woods again. He would go wherever she was. Then her new family would be safe.

Anya's mind was made up. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>That night, Anya quietly packed a small backpack with her most important belongings. She tiptoed out of the room she shared with Katie and found a pad of paper and a pencil. Anya quickly wrote her message out and then laid it on the kitchen table where she knew someone would find it in the morning. Impulsively, she grabbed a beanie that Kendall had left on the kitchen table and, taking one last look at the apartment that she had called home for the past year, she silently slipped out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendall woke up early. Finding that he couldn't fall back asleep, he exited the room he shared with Logan with only one thing on his mind-breakfast. Before he could reach the kitchen, though, something caught his eye.<p>

Kendall picked up the pad of paper and immediately recognized Anya's elegant handwriting. He read the note, and then read it again just to make sure he had read it right. Tears gathered in his eyes. No. It couldn't be. She couldn't have.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked up to see Logan looking at him, deeply concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Kendall wordlessly offered the note. Logan took it and quickly read it. Then he read it again just to make sure he had read it right.

"Anya ran away?" he asked, knitting his brows together, thinking hard.

Kendall nodded, unable to speak.

Logan went to the door to the room that Anya and Katie shared and quietly peeked in. There was Katie, sleeping peacefully in her bed, but Anya's bed was empty and made, as if it hadn't been slept in. Logan noticed that the framed picture of Kendall and Anya from one of their many trips to the zoo was missing.

"Logan?" Katie said, opening her eyes sleepily, "What are you doing in here?"

"Anya…Anya ran away," Logan said, the truth of the words hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Katie asked, suddenly wide awake. She tore the blanket off of her and jumped out of bed.

"She left a note…" Logan began, but Katie had already left the room.

Logan followed her out and saw her grab the pad from Kendall and watched as she read it.

A look of disbelief passed over Katie's face as the words registered in her mind. She slowly put the pad down, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"We're going to find her," Kendall said, the look of disbelief replaced by a look of determination, "We're going to find her and bring her home.

**Author's Note: So what do you think so far? Is it good? Does it stink? Please tell me! (Yes, that means review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anya had left the Palm Woods hours ago and now she was thoroughly lost. She couldn't find her way around Los Angeles when it was light out, let alone in the dark. And now the sun was coming up.

Anya turned left and began to walk down the street, holding back tears. She was leaving her adoptive family, the first real family she'd had in four years. How would they react? Would they understand why she had to leave? Or…would they hate her?

And then the true effects of her action hit her—she would never see her family again.

Anya sat down on the sidewalk and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"Ok. We'll split up. Logan, you look in the north side of town. James, you look in the south side of town. Carlos, you look in the west side of town. I'll look in the east side of town," Kendall instructed, pointing to the corresponding areas on a large map he had laid out on the kitchen table.<p>

"And no goofing off," Logan added, pointedly looking towards his Hispanic friend.

Carlos nodded solemnly, his brown eyes huge with worry.

"What about me?" Katie asked.

"You are going to stay here just in case she comes back," James said.

"Oh, and you should probably call the police," Logan suggested.

"Right," Katie said.

"Let's go," Kendall said, and the four friends left the apartment to search for the missing girl.

* * *

><p>Anya had been crying for almost twenty minutes. She could no longer imagine a life without James, Carlos, Logan, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and, most of all, Kendall. Sure, it was worth it in order to protect them all, but that didn't make it any less painful. Where would she go? What was going to happen to her? Anya felt like she had the day that she had run away from her stepparents' house. She hadn't even begun to think about her future, but she knew she had to go. It was the same this time around, except that she was leaving for an entirely different reason.<p>

Oh, why had Ethan had to find her? Why couldn't he have stayed in his dirty warehouse, breaking the law in ways that didn't involve her? Why couldn't Anya just have some peace for once in her life?

* * *

><p>The first place Kendall went was the cemetery where Anya's parents were buried, even though that was in the south side of town. It was the only place that Kendall could think of that she might be.<p>

The cemetery was disappointingly empty. Kendall sighed. He went over to the graves of Anya's parents. He hadn't been there since the anniversary of their death, almost a year ago, when Anya had come to talk to them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'll find Anya and I'll-I'll bring her back. I promise."

* * *

><p>Anya stood up, wiping her tears away. Crying wouldn't do any good. It hadn't brought her mother back, it hadn't made Wayne stop hurting her, and it wasn't going to help now.<p>

Anya looked around. She had no idea where she was. She had never been to this part of town before. Come to think of it, she hadn't been to many parts of town before.

Anya sighed and started walking. She needed to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>"Anya? Anya, please come out!" Kendall called through the streets of Los Angeles. He'd been searching for her all day and his feet were killing him. "Please! Anya!" Kendall's voice was growing hoarse, but he wasn't about to give up. "Anya!"<p>

Suddenly, a small, dirty car that had once been red but was now an ugly mixture of chipped paint and rust pulled up alongside of Kendall. A large, familiar-looking man with a bruised jaw stepped out.

"Yer comin' with me," he growled.

* * *

><p>Anya had been walking the streets of LA for hours. She stumbled along exhaustedly, one hand on the buildings she passed in order to keep herself from falling. She had nowhere to go, no goal in sight. Just as Anya was about to collapse, she heard an all-too familiar voice.<p>

"Yer comin' with me."

Anya's head shot up.

She ran towards the source of the words, watching helplessly as Ethan forced Kendall into his car and then sped away. She was too late. Tears filled her eyes as she sat down dejectedly on the sidewalk.

Kendall was gone. Ethan had taken him.

Who knew what he would do to him? Ethan was no nicer than his brother. He wouldn't show any mercy.

Anya stood up, a determined expression planting itself on her face. She had to go save Kendall.

She was the only one that knew where Ethan would take him.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with me?" Kendall asked as Ethan drove the car through LA, weaving in and out of traffic.<p>

"Shut up," Ethan said, swerving to avoid hitting an oncoming car.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall asked.

"I said shut up!" Ethan shouted.

"Why are you taking me?"

Ethan slammed on the brakes.

"That's it. We're walkin' the rest of the way." He roughly pulled Kendall out of the car and forced him forward.

"Move."

"I'm going, I'm going," Kendall said, "It would help if I knew where I was going."

Ethan shoved Kendall so that he fell on the sidewalk, scraping his hands and knees.

"Shut up," Ethan said once again.

Kendall slowly stood up and then suddenly whipped around towards him, his fist poised to make contact with his jaw.

Ethan grabbed his fist in midair and grinned at him mockingly.

It was at that moment that Kendall began to panic.

* * *

><p>After almost twenty minutes of walking, Kendall and Ethan reached what looked like an old, abandoned warehouse.<p>

"Welcome home," Ethan said with a smirk, "Let me show you 'round." He pulled Kendall inside and led him to a room. "Here's the garage, where we get deliveries," he said, allowing Kendall a quick glance before pulling him away, "And here's the storage room, where we keep our product before selling it," Kendall saw what looked like dozens of cases of Coca-Cola before he was whisked to the next room, "And here's the supply closet, where you'll be staying." Ethan pushed Kendall inside and shut the door.

"Hey!" Kendall said, beating against the door with his fists, "Let me out of here!" Kendall could hear Ethan laughing from the hallway outside the room. He sighed, knowing that he should save his energy. He turned around to examine his new living space.

The room was small and dark. There was a single, dirty window high on the wall, near the ceiling, letting in a small amount of light. In the corner sat a bucket filled with dirty water. Other than that, the room was empty.

Kendall sighed and sat down, letting his head rest against the wall. He had a feeling that he was going to be there for a while.

* * *

><p>Anya hurried along the sidewalk, the bad feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach telling her that she was getting closer. She had only been to there a few times, but as it was one of the only places she had ever gone to when she lived with her stepparents, she didn't have any trouble getting there.<p>

Finally, the old warehouse came into view. Now she just had to find a way inside.

**Author's Note: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you—I met Big Time Rush! I'm not even kidding. It was AMAZING and I got a hug from James :D If you want more details, go to my profile. I totally fangirled about it there.**

**And speaking of my profile, I also stuck descriptions of all 11 of my Big Time Rush dreams on it. They're pretty amusing. Feel free to go read about them.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now we finally get to see what's going on back at the Palm Woods! Sorry if I made James, Carlos, and Logan seem a bit...apathetic. They don't really know the severity of the situation yet. **

Kendall sat dejectedly on the cold concrete floor, escape plans flitting through his head like butterflies caught in a windstorm. None of the plans had any chance of working, but that didn't stop his mind from thinking them up.

Suddenly, the steel door swung open.

"What do you want with me?" Kendall asked as savagely as he could.

"Where's Stacy?" Ethan demanded, ignoring Kendall's question once again.

"I don't know where _Anya_ is," Kendall replied, "She ran away. Because of you."

"Liar!" Ethan shouted, his fist making contact with Kendall's stomach, "Tell me where she is!"

"I..told you…I don't know," Kendall said, struggling to catch his breath.

"Tell me!" Ethan shouted with another punch to the stomach.

"I…I don't know," Kendall mumbled, his lungs devoid of air.

Ethan grabbed Kendall by the throat and held him a few inches off the ground. He studied him for a few moments before throwing him across the tiny room.

"Pathetic," he muttered as he left the room.

Kendall lay where he had landed, breathing heavily. He hoped that Anya had enough sense to go back to the Palm Woods. She would be safer there.

* * *

><p>Anya hid behind some bushes in order to figure out how to get into the warehouse.<p>

She involuntarily shivered. She had many bad memories of this place.

* * *

><p><em>"That's the girl?" Ethan asked disapprovingly.<em>

_Wayne laughed. "Yep. Her chump of a mother finally died last month. Now she's all mine."_

_"Seems a bit…wimpy," Ethan said, inspecting her as she recoiled in fear._

_"Wimpy doesn't even begin to describe her," Wayne said with another laugh, "Watch."_

_Wayne grabbed the nearest weapon, an old, splintery wooden board. He went closer to her._

_"Come on, Stacy, let's show Uncle Ethan all the fun we have at home," he said, hitting her with the board. Anya cried out in pain._

_"You know, I would have preferred a boy," Wayne said, striking her repeatedly with the wood, "But this works just as well." Wayne continued to beat her as the light faded and Anya slipped into the painless void that was unconsciousness._

* * *

><p><em>"Is that Stacy?" Ethan asked incredulously.<em>

_"Yep," Wayne said proudly, looking over his handiwork. In the past year, the girl had gone from a pretty, timid chipmunk to a scarred, bruised, cowering prairie dog, "Here, Stacy, how's about we show Uncle Ethan what we've done in the past year." Anya shook her head no as she backed into the corner, visibly trembling. _

_"Ya need this?" Ethan asked, holding out a wooden board._

_"Nah, we've…we've graduated." Wayne pulled a folded up belt out of his pocket. "I use this now."_

_Wayne laughed, advancing towards Anya. With a snap of the wrist, he flung out the belt. Another snap and the belt came down across Anya's back, leaving a red mark under her thin shirt. _

_Ethan laughed. "You sure know how to handle 'em," he said._

_"It's a good workout," Wayne said, repeatedly striking the belt against Anya, "Saves me money, too. Don't have to pay for a punching bag."_

_As her vision began to dim, a sense of relief spread itself over Anya's body. In the past year she had learned to welcome the unconsciousness that Wayne's beating invariably brought on as an escape from the pain. Finally, Anya's eyes closed and she knew no more._

* * *

><p>Anya shook her head to dispel the memories and quickly hid her bag in some bushes. She was going in.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall lay panting on the floor of the small supply closet, fighting to stay conscious. Ethan had come in three more times, demanding to know where Anya was. Three more times, he had beaten Kendall until he could barely move. Three more times, he had left Kendall laying there, fighting to regain his breath.<p>

Kendall wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Finally, Kendall's breathing returned to normal. He dragged his exhausted body over to the bucket of water in the corner and drank thirstily, not caring that it was clouded with dirt and grime. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he pulled himself to his feet. He walked over to the other side of the room, standing next to the door.

Next time Ethan came, he would be ready.

* * *

><p>Anya slowly opened the door to the warehouse. She was startled to find that it wasn't locked, but she wasn't really surprised, knowing Ethan. He wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.<p>

Anya crept into the building, her eyes searching for any clues that might lead her to Kendall. She inched across the hallway, peeking into each room, hoping to find him.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

Anya whipped around to find herself face-to-face with none other than Ethan.

* * *

><p>Back at the Palm Woods, Mrs. Knight was talking on the phone with the police.<p>

"Since yesterday…yes…yes, she had run away so he had gone looking for her…well, considering that a man tried to kidnap her…yes…yes…alright. Thank you." Mrs. Knight put the phone down and sighed.

"The police are going to do everything they can," she announced to the inhabitants of apartment 2J, "In the meantime, you boys aren't allowed out of the apartment alone."

"Aw, come on, Mama Knight, we're 16. The buddy system's for first graders," James protested. Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to use the buddy system, then you can just stay in the apartment all day," Mrs. Knight replied, arms crossed.

"On second thought, using the buddy system's a good idea."

"Yeah, it'll give us some great bonding time."

"That's more like it," Mrs. Knight said.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Knight answered it.

"Jennifer Knight?" the woman at the door asked.

"That would be me. And you are…?"

"Lucille Thompson, Child Protective Services," she said, "I'm here about Anastasia Petrović."

"She's not here right now," Mrs. Knight said a bit uncertainly.

"I know. That is what I want to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Knight. You are currently the guardian of four boys and two girls," Ms. Thompson began once they had seated themselves at the kitchen table.<p>

"Yes. And your point?" Mrs. Knight said, her tone growing increasingly cold. She had a bad feeling about this woman.

"Can you account for all of these minors?" Lucille Thompson asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are they?"

Mrs. Knight gave Ms. Thompson an icy stare. "James, Carlos, and Logan are right there, watching TV. Katie is in her room, using her laptop. Anya has run away because a man related to the monster that abused her for almost four years tried to kidnap her the other day and felt that her presence was putting us in danger. Kendall has presumably been kidnapped by that same man."

"Mmm hmm…" Ms. Thompson said, scribbling something down on a pad of paper before speaking again, "We have been looking over Anastasia's files and, in light of recent events, have come to the conclusion that this is not a suitable home for her."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Knight said, "Without us, Anya would be living on the streets. Or worse, she might have been found by that monster of a stepfather that _your_ agency neglected to do anything about. Without us, she could very easily be dead. Don't start telling me that this home is not suitable for her."

"Ma'am, since Anastasia began to live here, she has been kidnapped by your son, hit by a car, and has now run away."

"My son most certainly did not kidnap her!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "He was trying to prevent her from having to go back and live with her stepfather, who, by the way, is the one that hit her with his car. And the only reason that Anya ran away is because—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Ms. Thompson said, standing up, "I'll be in touch with you, Mrs. Knight," she said, holding out her hand.

Mrs. Knight took it. "Just get out of my house," she said.

Mrs. Knight shut the door behind Lucille Thompson with a sigh of relief. Anya was not leaving them if she had anything to do about it.

* * *

><p>"Tell you what," Ethan said, "If you stay here with me, I'll let your little boyfriend go."<p>

"Really?" Anya asked, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"Sure," Ethan said, "I just took him as bait, anyway. You're the one I want."

Ethan put his huge paw on Anya's shoulder and steered her towards a room.

"Welcome to our Presidential Suite," he said with a sneer, pushing her into the small room, "You'll be staying here for a while."

**Author's Note: Dun dun DUN! Who thinks that Ethan's going to actually let Kendall go? Anyone? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention this last chapter—that bit with Lucille Thompson, aka the jerk face Child Protective Services jerk, was inspired by the idea that ShinkisRule gave me. **

Kendall sat down against the wall, his head hanging dejectedly between his knees. It hadn't worked. He had failed.

His plan had been simple—next time Ethan came into the room, make a run for it. Unfortunately, Ethan was faster than Kendall had expected. It also didn't help that Kendall didn't know his way around the warehouse.

So instead of waking up at home, in bed, Kendall had woken up back in his supply closet, on the floor. In pain.

It had taken forever for him just to sit up, and now he barely had the strength to stay awake.

Kendall just wanted to curl up and fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was scared to. What if Ethan came in while he was totally defenseless? What if he never woke up?

Kendall's thoughts turned to Anya. He really hoped that James, Carlos, and Logan had found her. With Ethan out there, it just wasn't safe for her to be out on the streets. Who knew what he would do to her if he caught her?

* * *

><p>Anya had been sitting in the dark for what felt like hours. She had never been a huge fan of the dark because it always reminded her of her time spent in the closet back when she lived with Wayne. Even though back then being locked in the closet was always a welcome relief from the pain, now it was scary.<p>

But Anya didn't mind. The knowledge that Kendall was now safe was enough for her. She could even take being here for the rest of her life as long as it meant that Kendall was free.

Suddenly, Anya was blinded by a bright light. She squinted and shielded her eyes, trying to figure out what the source of the light was.

"Ah, Stacy," Ethan said, coming into the room, "We never got a chance to catch up. Do you remember this?" Ethan held up a leather belt.

Anya's eyes widened and she began to back away, shaking her head.

Ethan laughed. "I see you do," he said, bringing it down upon her. Anya cried out and threw her arms over her face to shield herself.

Ethan continued to beat her with the belt as he spoke.

"You've grown so soft, Stacy," Ethan said mockingly, "See what living in that cushy apartment has done to you?"

Anya closed her eyes, wishing that Ethan would stop and go away. He was right; she had become soft. Back when Wayne would hit her, she hardly felt it. But now…now she felt each and every blow.

Anya opened her eyes and was surprised to find…Wayne? What was Wayne doing here? He was supposed to be in jail…wasn't he?

"You're just a worthless piece of trash," Wayne said as he hit her, "You're just…sickening. No one will ever like you. You're lucky that you even have me to take care of you."

A feeling of pure terror gripped Anya. She thought that she would never have to see him again. She thought she was safe.

Each blow brought Anya closer and closer to her old life. In the space of 10 minutes, the confidence she had gained in the past year was replaced by fear.

"Stop…" Anya whispered, closing her eyes once again.

Suddenly, everything was still. Anya was no longer being hit with the belt. Wayne's voice was gone.

Anya carefully opened her eyes open. She was alone.

* * *

><p>Kendall couldn't stop thinking about Anya. He kept thinking about all the dates they had been on together, all the special moments they had shared, all their trips to the zoo…<p>

They had been going to the zoo so much that Kendall had gotten a zoo membership. That was definitely something he had never thought he would do.

But it was totally worth it. Anya could spend hours at the petting zoo playing with the bunnies. In fact, she spent so much time with them that they had even come to recognize her.

A smile crept onto Kendall's face as he thought about his girlfriend. In his mind, he went back to the day he had found her.

Kendall hadn't even thought twice when he had seen her huddled in that alley. He had just brought her home. It was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

But then the accident…those three weeks that Anya had spent in a coma were the worst three weeks of Kendall's life. It didn't help matters that it was all his fault.

In fact, Kendall still felt guilty about it, even though everybody kept telling him that it was Wayne's fault. If he had just remembered to take his iPod with him in the first place…or if he had been paying more attention…

No. Kendall wasn't going to waste another hour of his life thinking about how he could have prevented it from happening. Besides, if Anya hadn't been hit by the car, who knows when she would have started to talk.

Kendall sighed. He missed his girlfriend. He would give almost anything to be able to be with her right now.

Kendall's thoughts turned to Anya's flashbacks. She had begun having flashbacks about 9 months ago at least once a week, most often at night. These flashbacks that were so intense it was like she was reliving a memory, usually one involving her stepparents. She would be convinced that Wayne or sometimes Gertrude was beating her. It sometimes took a full half-hour to snap her out of it.

Anya had been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder about a month after she had begun having them.

Kendall really hoped that Anya wouldn't have to suffer a flashback without him. He was always there, ready to bring her back to reality and then hold her when the tears came. Kendall wasn't sure that she would be able to cope without him there.

It absolutely broke Kendall's heart having to see Anya in so much distress. The flashbacks were terrifying and there was little they could do to stop them.

* * *

><p>Anya hugged her knees to her body, tears streaming down her face. It had all been a flashback. It hadn't been real. Wayne hadn't been real. It hadn't actually happened.<p>

Anya absolutely hated her flashbacks. Kendall thought that she only had them once or twice a week, but in reality she had them almost twice as often as that. Half the time she would come to, alone, usually in the living room, and then just make her way back to bed and lay there until she fell asleep. The other half of the time she would come to in Kendall's arms.

Anya always felt so guilty when she woke him up during her flashbacks. It didn't matter that Kendall always told her that he really didn't mind. She just couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt.

Anya inspected her arms. They were now bright red, due to the belt. Even though Wayne hadn't really been there, Ethan had, and the belt had been real.

Some of the old terror began to creep upon Anya. She didn't know when Ethan would be back. He could come back through that door any minute, armed with the belt or some other weapon.

Involuntarily, Anya began to tremble. Well, at least Kendall wasn't there anymore. Anya didn't think she would be able to stand it if Kendall had to go through all of this as well.

**Author's Note: Ok, so school starts for me in a little over two weeks and I have to finish my summer homework (which consists of 6 chapters of French, Lord of the Flies, and some world history junk) so I might not be able to be able to post as often until school starts. Sorry.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to start out by saying I am really, really, really sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I had a ton of summer homework to get done and then my flash drive broke. So sorry. But now I should be back on schedule. **

**By the way, I almost forgot-I try to put information regarding the progress of my stories on my profile, so if you ever want to know how much of a chapter has been written or why I haven't posted anything in forever, go there. And if you still have questions, please feel free to PM me.**

Kendall was bored. He had been stuck in the supply closet for almost a week now and for most of that time he had just been sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

Ethan had stopped demanding where Anya was days ago. Kendall wasn't sure why, but he was grateful to be spared the beatings.

Of course, that meant that he was mostly forgotten about, but it was still better than being abused every other minute. Kendall could stand hunger much better than he could stand pain.

But boredom? That was something that Kendall had never been able to stand. Back in Minnesota, he would forever be creating his own entertainment, usually with his friends or his sister. But here there was absolutely nothing he could do to relieve the boredom.

* * *

><p>After a week of being trapped, Anya was a nervous wreck. She didn't know when Wayne would appear next. She had lost count of how many times he had come to beat her. Ethan usually came, too. It was almost as if they took turns hurting her.<p>

Anya pulled her legs up to her chest, shaking uncontrollably. She hadn't been able to stop shaking for days. She hadn't been able to sleep much, either, and she was exhausted.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Stacy!" Ethan barked, his eyes bloodshot.

Anya looked at her attacker, pure fear clearly visible in her eyes. He stormed over to her unsteadily and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand.

"How could you?" he shouted, picking her up by the front of her shirt, "After all I've done for you? I gave you food, a place to sleep, but no," he hit her again, "You-you betrayed me!" Anger flashed in his eyes as his fingers clutched her throat. "You betrayed me!" His grip tightened.

Anya gasped for air, struggling to free herself.

"I can't believe you!" Ethan yelled, squeezing her throat tighter.

The edges of her vision became tinged with a growing black fog.

"After all I've done!" Ethan's voice sounded farther away with each passing second.

Suddenly, a feeling of calm settled over Anya and she relaxed. The black cloud fully engulfed her vision and everything went quiet. She could no longer remember what was going on or even who she was, but that was ok. Everything was ok.

The next thing she knew, Anya was on the floor, sucking in huge lungfuls of air. Oxygen-enriched blood rushed to her head and the sense of calm left her as she realized what had just happened. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. Ethan was gone.

Anya put her hand on the wall to steady herself. What had Ethan been talking about? She hadn't done anything to him. She couldn't have done anything even if she wanted to. She hadn't left the room in a week.

* * *

><p>Kendall paced the floor, trying to figure out what the warehouse was for. Not that he really cared; it just gave him something to do.<p>

Well, the warehouse was clearly being used to do something illegal. Kendall thought back to the 'tour' Ethan had given him when he had first been taken here. They were obviously selling something, as they had a garage and a storage room filled with their 'product.' But all Kendall had seen in the storage room were dozens of cases of Coca-Cola. Or at least something that looked like Coca-Cola…but what else would it be?

* * *

><p>Anya sat in the corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was shaking so badly that she didn't think she could stand up even if she wanted to. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Anya just wanted to go home.<p>

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Kendall was still pacing the floor. He just couldn't figure out what the warehouse was being used for. The only possibility that Kendall could think of was bootleg Coca-Cola, but why would you want to do that?<p>

Kendall heard footsteps in the hall and presently his door opened.

"Come on," Ethan snarled, grabbing Kendall by the arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall asked as his kidnapper began to drag him out into the hall.

"'Nother room," Ethan grunted, "Yer takin' up too much space in this one."

Kendall wrenched his arm away from his grasp. Ethan gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything. Instead, he began to push him in the direction that he wanted him to go.

"Move," Ethan commanded.

Kendall glared at his kidnapper but did as he was told. Finally they stopped in front of a closed door.

Kendall stood there while Ethan searched for the key. When he finally found it, he pushed it into the lock and turned. He then twisted the door knob and flung open the door. Wordlessly, he shoved Kendall into the room and shut the door behind him.

Once Kendall regained his footing, he looked around.

This room was almost identical to his old one. It had the same concrete floor, the same bucket in the corner, the same high ceilings, the same grimy windows. There were only two differences: this room was slightly bigger than his old one and there was a pile of rags in the corner.

Except they weren't rags.

"Oh my god."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't believe that only one of you (reviewers) knew what the 'pile of rags' was. I thought it was kind of obvious...well, you do have to take into account that I am the writer. It just never occured to me that you might not realize what it was. I hope you figure it out now.**

**And I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! So without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

Anya sat, huddled in the corner, waiting for the pain to come. Her arms were held protectively over her face, her eyes squeezed shut.

But nothing happened.

She cautiously lowered her arms and her eyes widened, allowing the gathering tears to spill onto her face.

"No," she breathed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Palm Woods, Carlos was listlessly stirring his cereal at the breakfast table.<p>

"You ok, buddy?" James asked from the seat next to him.

"No," Carlos said bluntly.

"I know it's hard, Carlos, but the police are doing all they can," Logan reminded him from across the table.

"I know," Carlos grumbled, "I just feel like _we_ should be doing something."

"Like what?" James asked.

"We could look for them," Carlos said

"Kendall and Anya could be anywhere in the world right now. We wouldn't even know where to start," Logan said.

"We could start in LA," Carlos suggested, "Who says they ever left the city?"

"Who says they didn't?" Logan shot back, "Look, we'll just be wasting our time."

"Well, it's better than sitting around here doing nothing!"

James and Logan exchanged glances.

"Carlos…" Logan began.

"Don't you even care about them?" Carlos shouted, suddenly standing up, "If one of us had been kidnapped, Kendall would be out there trying to find us in a heartbeat!"

"Carlos—"

"Kendall would be scouring the city for us day and night, and what have we been doing for the past week? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Carlos, it's not that we don't want to find them, it's just that we don't want to get hurt," Logan said.

"Yeah, what if Wayne's brother gets us, too?" James added, "We wouldn't be able to do anything to help them then."

Carlos stared at his friends for a moment. "Some friends you are," he finally said before disappearing into his room.

* * *

><p>Kendall held Anya as she sobbed into his chest.<p>

"You aren't supposed to be here anymore…" she said, crying so hard that Kendall had trouble understanding the words.

"Shhhh," Kendall said soothingly, "Everything's going to be ok."

Anya shook her head. "No. No it's not," she said through her tears, "Nothing's ok anymore."

"Hey," Kendall said gently, looking down at her, "You can't think like that. Somebody will find us here. Ok?"  
>"What if they don't?" It came out as a whisper.<p>

"If they don't we'll figure out a way to get out. Ok?"

"You don't know Ethan," Anya said shaking her head, "There isn't any way he's going to let us out."

"We'll think of a way," Kendall said.

"You don't understand," Anya said, "He's dangerous. Earlier today he was so drunk or high that he-he choked me." A fresh burst of tears began to flow down her face.

"He _choked_ you?" Kendall asked, anger growing in his chest.

Anya nodded.

"Oh my god." Kendall had to fight the fury that was fighting to take over his body. Now was not the time to be angry.

"I'll get us out of here, Anya," Kendall said, "Ethan won't be able to lay his filthy hands on you ever again."

* * *

><p>"Carlos," James said, knocking on the door to the room he shared with his shorter friend, "Please come out."<p>

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Please?" James said.

"No," Carlos repeated.

"You're not doing Kendall and Anya any good in there," Logan told him.

"I'm doing more than you are," Carlos shot back. The door opened to reveal Carlos holding his laptop.

"While you've been staring at yourself in the mirror, I've been searching that Ethan character online. He's suspected of being in charge of this huge drug dealing racket but the police haven't been able to find enough evidence to arrest him. He's also suspected of killing a couple people, but the police haven't been able to get enough evidence to arrest him on that, either."

"I guess this guy is more dangerous than we thought," James said.

"Yes, which is why we'll have to be extra careful," Logan said.

"Careful?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. When we're out looking for Kendall and Anya," Logan replied.

A small smile slowly made its way onto Carlos' face.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Shhh…" said Kendall for the umpteenth time. No matter what he did, Anya wouldn't calm down.<p>

"Come on, Anya, you have to stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick," Kendall pleaded.

Anya tried to swallow back her tears.

"I-I can't," she said despairingly, "I'm s-sorry."

"Shhhh. It's ok," Kendall soothed, stroking the back of her head, "Just try your best."

Anya buried her face in Kendall's shirt. There were many reasons she couldn't stop crying. First and foremost was just the fact that Ethan had Kendall. For the past week, Anya had gotten by with the belief that Kendall was safe at home. It was the only thing she had to hold on to. But not anymore.

"Shhhh," Kendall repeated, "Everything's going to be ok."

Finally Anya's sobs quieted. Kendall looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms.

She had cried herself to sleep.

Kendall smiled fondly at the girl in his lap. Cuts and bruises intermingled all over her face and arms. Her clothes were ragged and bloody. There were marks on her neck where Ethan had choked her. She was trembling, even in her sleep.

But she was still beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Knight?"<br>"Yes?" Mrs. Knight said icily into the phone, immediately recognizing the voice as the one belonging to 'that awful woman,' as she was now known around apartment 2J.

"This is Lucille Thompson from Child Protective Services. After an extensive review of Anastasia's case, it has been decided that if and when Anastasia is found, she will be placed in foster care."

After twenty fruitless minutes of trying to convince 'that awful woman' to change her mind or at least allow her to speak to her superiors, Mrs. Knight hung up the phone in defeat. What was she going to do?

"Hey, Mom," Katie said, coming into the kitchen wielding her laptop, "What's up?"

Mrs. Knight took a deep breath to compose herself before answering her daughter. "They're taking Anya away from us."

Katie suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later she came back dressed in a power suit, her laptop replaced with a briefcase. "Not if I can help it," she said confidently.

**Author's Note: Again, I'm really sorry for the super long wait. Between school and this SAT prep class that I'm taking I don't have as much time for fan fiction as I used to.**

**And in addition to school and my SAT prep class, as of today I now have a...project that I'm working on. It will cut into my fan fiction time somewhat but hopefully not too much.**

**And does anybody know what is up with SparklyFedora? She deleted all her stories and her pen name is now .account. Does anybody happen to know what happened to her?**

**Anyways, I'll try my best to get chapter 7 up as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm so so so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to write this. I really am. Between school and a general lack of inspiration, it's been difficult to get this out.**

**I know, lame excuse. Feel free to scold/berate/yell at me.**

Anya slowly opened her eyes. She felt…odd, like some foreign emotion had invaded her body.

It was a nice feeling, though. Almost a…peaceful feeling.

And suddenly she remembered what was causing it.

Anya quickly crawled out of Kendall's lap and looked him over. His blue plaid shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the bloodstained t -shirt underneath. His arms were covered in bruised, bloody welts—much like her own. He looked peaceful now, but earlier there had been a fear in his eyes that Anya had never seen before. It scared her.

Anya turned away and went to the corner, where the bucket of grimy water was sitting. She closed her eyes and took a drink, shuddering as the disgusting liquid slid down her throat.

Suddenly Anya felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Kendall standing behind her. He offered her a strained smile.

"Good morning," he said with a forced cheerfulness.

She smiled back at him. But before either of them could say another word, the door burst open behind them.

"Bon appétit," Ethan snarled, shoving what he considered to be food into the room.

Both teenagers turned around and stared at the disgusting slop. Moldy bread, rotten fruit, and a bottle of Coca-Cola made up their 'meal.'

Kendall's stomach growled. Sure, the food was gross, but he still needed to eat.

Behind him, Anya's eyes widened.

"Don't touch that!" she cried, grabbing him by the back of the shirt to keep him from getting closer.

"I know it's gross, Anya, but we have to eat," Kendall said, turning around to face her. He was startled to find that she had gone white as a sheet. "Anya?"

Anya was now staring off vacantly into space; Kendall could see the fear in her eyes.

"Anya?"

But Anya couldn't hear him. She wasn't in their prison anymore; no, she was in a different prison.

* * *

><p>Anya had watched as Wayne and Ethan had inhaled a white powder from a Coca-Cola bottle. Anya had watched as they had gotten louder and happier with each snort. Anya had tried to exit the room, to hide somewhere until they fell asleep or passed out, but she had quickly been caught and taken back to her stepfather.<p>

And now she was in a box.

Yes, a box. An extremely small, extremely dark box.

Anya wasn't sure how long she was in there. She had already lost feeling in her toes and her feet were tingling. She wanted nothing more than to be able to stand up and stretch her limbs. Or at least be able to move around a little.

Suddenly, the box started to move and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, a bright light shining in her eyes forcing her to squint.

"What were you thinking?" Wayne yelled. Anya felt the sharp, familiar pain of a belt on her arm, causing her to cry out.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Wayne continued, continuing to beat her with the strip of leather, "Did you really think that? You stupid, stupid girl."

Anya soon stopped hearing Wayne's words. The only thing she knew was pain. So much pain…

_Shhh.__It__'__s__ok.__It__'__s__ok.__It__'__s__not__real.__Whatever__you__'__re__seeing__isn__'__t__real.__You__'__re__ok.__Shhh._

Anya blinked, confused.

_Shhh__…_

Suddenly, Wayne was gone. The pain was gone. Everything was gone.

Except for Kendall.

Kendall was there. He was holding her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her comfortingly, protectively.

"Shhh. Everything's ok."

Anya found that tears were streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding. She could hardly catch her breath.

But it was ok. Everything was ok.

Anya raised a trembling hand to her face and wiped her tears away. Kendall looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Anya drew a shaky breath and nodded.

Kendall hugged her tightly.

"You scared me," he whispered into her hair.

After a few moments, Kendall pulled away. He gently brushed Anya's hair out of the way and kissed the small white scar near her hairline.

Anya was instantly filled with a sense of happiness. All was right with the world. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, and Logan had been driving around LA for hours. They had been up just about every street and dead-end alley, of LA but no luck. There was absolutely no sign of Kendall or Anya.<p>

"It's getting dark," James said, "We should probably—"

"NO!" Carlos said, his eyes glued to the window of Mrs. Knight's rented minivan, "We can't stop looking."  
>"Carlos…"<p>

"NO!" Carlos turned to face them, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, "We can't give up."

James and Logan exchanged pained looks.

"We're not giving up. We're going back home so we can get some sleep to be ready to keep looking tomorrow," Logan said gently.

Carlos looked at his friends, anguish evident in his eyes.

"We'll find them, Carlos," James said, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes after it happened, Anya was still shaking from her flashback. After Anya had explained, to the best of her ability, what had caused her flashback Kendall had taken the Coke bottle and moved it to the corner. But the memory still continued to linger in her mind.<p>

"I'm right here, Anya. I promise. Nothing will happen to you," Kendall told her repeatedly, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

Anya tried to calm herself down, but it just wasn't working. The memory kept lingering in her mind.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Ethan stormed in.

"Come on," he snarled at Kendall as he grabbed his arm and began to drag him toward the door.

"Let go of him!" Anya cried, trying to push Ethan away.

As soon as Anya's hands made contact with Ethan's back, he spun around and smacked her against the wall.

Anya cried out, her scrawny arms instinctively moving up to protect herself from any further blows.

"Keep your hands off her!" Kendall yelled.

"What're you gonna do about it if I don't?" Ethan asked him with a smirk.

Kendall looked at him, ready to offer a rebuttal, but nothing came.

Ethan was right. There was nothing he could do about it.

Ethan yanked Kendall's arm, a smirk on his face.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note: So did anybody get what's in the Coca-Cola bottles? I feel like I didn't really make it all that clear…please tell me so I know if I need to clarify or not.**

**And who got Elevate? What's your favorite song(s)? I love Love Me Love Me and You're Not Alone. The rest are all a very close second. I love this album so much! I've literally been listening to it nonstop since Monday :)**

**And again, I'm really sorry that this took so long to write. I just don't have that many ideas for the first part of this story. I've got plenty of ideas for Part II, but that's not really helpful at the moment. And any suggestions would be most helpful.**

**And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan dragged Kendall down the hall and threw him into a room as if he were no more than the food he had tried to feed them earlier. The door immediately closed with a defiant bang. Kendall stood back up and looked around.

He was alone.

Although, or maybe because, Kendall had just spent two days with Anya, he now felt more alone than he ever had in his life. The future was no more than a never-ending void filled with rotten food and a lack of human contact.

He would never escape. He would spend the rest of his life here.

Kendall felt tears welling up in his eyes. It was hopeless.

_No._

Kendall couldn't lose hope. It was all he had left.

_You will get out of here. You will see Anya again._

Anya.

Kendall went over to the door and started banging.

"Anya!" he called as loudly as he could, "Anya, can you hear me?"

"Kendall?" Her voice was faint and shaky, but it was there.

At the sound of her voice, a surge of hope shot through Kendall. They would get through this.

"I'll get us out of here, Anya!" Kendall called to her, "I promise!"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight sat in the courtroom, watching as her daughter delivered her speech to the judge, trying to convince him to let Anya stay with them. James, Carlos, and Logan sat behind her in the gallery. She couldn't remember a time when they had sat so still for so long. She hadn't heard so much as a peep from them in the hour that they had been there.<p>

"…and that is why it is crucial that Anastasia Petrović be allowed to stay with the Knight family and not be forced into foster care. Thank you."

Katie sat down next to her mother while the judge left the courtroom to contemplate both of the arguments he had just heard.

Katie thought they had a pretty good chance of being able to keep Anya. She had talked about everything that had happened from the day Kendall had first found her, emphasizing on the fact that if it weren't for them, Anya would probably be dead. But Katie was still nervous.

After what seemed like forever, the bailiff ordered the court to rise and the judge came back in.

"After much consideration, I have decided that Anastasia Petrović, if and when she is found, is to be placed in foster care."

* * *

><p>Anya sat on the floor, knees drawn up to her body in despair. She felt empty inside. Kendall was gone and Anya couldn't help but feel that he was never coming back.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall paced the floor of his room restlessly. He needed to get out. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand being trapped against his will in a warehouse filled with illegal substances.<p>

Kendall hit his hands against the wall, looking up at the tiny, filthy, miles-away window hanging on the wall, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Would he ever see his band mates again? His mom? Katie? Camille? Gustavo? Kelly? He missed them all.

No. He couldn't think about them. He had to keep it together so that he could come up with a way out of this accursed place.

Kendall slid down the wall and sat on the cold concrete floor. Closing his eyes, he began to think.

* * *

><p>Anya stood up, sighing. What if it had just been a dream? What if Kendall had never been there? What if it had all been a flashback?<p>

Anya heard the heavy thud of Ethan's boots stomp by her door. She cowered in the corner. He sounded angry. Thankfully, he didn't come into the room. Anya breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly cut short as she felt herself slipping into another flashback.

* * *

><p>Kendall could hear Ethan's stomping footsteps as he neared his room. Kendall began to count them. One, two...three, four...five, six...he almost sounded like a horse.<p>

Quickly growing tired of counting, Kendall tried to pinpoint the exact moment that his captor would be in front of his door. Almost...almost...

BANG! The door flew open.

Kendall watched in terror as Ethan stumbled towards him, his hands drunkenly fiddling with his belt. Kendall tried to prepare himself for the unthinkable. At least it was happening to him and not Anya, right? He could endure the shame...Anya, on the other hand...

Ethan finally had his belt off. He folded it in half, once, twice. He raised his arm and brought the strap of leather down on his victim. Hard.

Relief flooded through Kendall. Ethan wasn't raping him after all; he was just beating him.

Wait a second. Nobody laid a hand on Kendall Knight. Not without a fight.

Kendall sprang up and punched his assailant in the stomach. Ethan let out a grunt and staggered back. He quickly recovered himself and belted Kendall across the face.

Dazed, Kendall allowed Ethan to land a few more blows before striking back, this time hitting him square in the jaw.

Without even seeming to notice the punch, Ethan grabbed Kendall by the arm and dragged him out of the room, continuing to strike him.

Kendall's anger began to dissipate as a foggy blackness began to dot his vision. He felt detached, as if everything was happening miles and miles away.

_No!_ He couldn't give in. He had to stay awake.

Kendall blindly swung his fist. He was dimly aware of yet another blow to his head and one to his arm. He could no longer feel the pain.

_Can't...give up...have to...stay..._

Kendall hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>Anya sat on the floor trembling from a particularly bad flashback. Images kept flashing through her mind as she tried to calm down.<p>

_Trying to run away._

_ A hand grabbing her hair and yanking her back._

_ A slap across the face._

_ A piece of word striking her back._

_ A sharp pain blossoming in her chest._

Anya began to breathe heavily as she remembered. She tried to replace these memories with a different one, like her therapist had told her, but it just wasn't working.

Suddenly, Anya heard the unmistakable sound of Ethan's heavy footsteps in the hall.

Terrified, Anya backed herself into the corner. _No. No. No. No._

The door slammed open and Ethan instantly threw a bloody bundle into the room. Before Anya could even react, he was gone.

Anya stared at the bundle. It wasn't just any bundle.

It was Kendall.


	9. Chapter 9

Anya slowly crept over to him. On closer inspection, she could see his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Anya let out a sigh of relief.

He wasn't dead.

Anya immediately went to work.

She gently laid him out and surveyed the damage. Then she dragged the heavy bucket over, dipped the edge of her shirt in the dirty water, and began to clean him up. Once Kendall was as clean as he could be under the circumstances, Anya took his shirt and solemnly ripped it into strips. As soon as she had him all bandaged up she began to gently bathe his head with the dirty water, hoping to revive him.

* * *

><p>Kendall was miles away in a familiar house, located on Walnut Street. His sister was in her room, no doubt brainstorming ideas for yet another money-making scheme. His mom was in the kitchen, making them an after-hockey snack. And Kendall? He was sitting on his couch along with his three best friends.<p>

"Carlos, you have to stop wearing it at some point."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You're a big meanie!"

"Me? You're the one that pantsed me in third grade!"

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight came in from the kitchen, her hands on her hips, "Enough! Logan, if Carlos wants to wear his helmet, he can. Carlos, no name calling." And she went back into the kitchen.

"Do you think I should grow my hair out?" James asked from Kendall's left, his eyes glued to his beloved mirror.

"James, your hair already is grown out," Logan said with a very clear "you're stupid" look on his face.

"No, I mean down to my shoulders, so it'll flow behind me when I ride a horse."

"James, you don't ride a horse."

"And besides, your hair will just get in the way of hockey."

"Hockey and corn dogs, that's all you ever think about."

"And my helmet. Don't forget my helmet."

Kendall chuckled at his friends' bickering. He was surrounded by his friends and family. He had no worries in the world.

He was happy.

* * *

><p>Kendall opened his eyes. Dream shattered, he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"Shhh," he heard, "Don't move."

Kendall struggled to sit up. Pain shot through his body, causing him to clutch his chest. A groan involuntarily escaped his lips.

He felt himself being guided back down. "Don't move."

Kendall closed his eyes as the pain faded away. He felt something cool and wet on his skin. Once the pain had reduced to a dull ache, he opened his eyes again to figure out what it was.

Kendall looked in confusion from Anya to the hand that caressed the side of his face. He soon realized that they were one and the same.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Anya froze. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, I want to know what you're doing." He tried once more to sit up again, fighting through the pain. Anya helped him over to the wall so he had something to lean against.

"What happened? Why am I back here?" Kendall asked once the pain had subsided.

"Ethan hurt you," Anya told him, her hands beginning to shake. It was all the more real now that he was awake.

"I'm ok now," he assured her.

"No you're not!" Anya burst out, tears falling down her face, "You're not ok! Look at you! You're still bleeding! You can't move without hurting!" Sobs begana to wrack her small body as she continued in mere whisper, "You're not ok."

Kendall pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms protectivly around her, as he let her cry. There was nothing he could say that would make it better. She was right. He wasn't ok.

He could feel blood trickle down the side of his face and all over his torso. Every inch of his body ached in a way that it never had before. Even the most brutal hockey practice was nothing compared to this. Kendall felt pain in places that he didn't even know existed.

"I want to go home."

Kendall looked sharply at the girl in his arms. She had spoken in a voice that he had never heard from her before. It was serious, full of determination and void of even the slightest trace of fear that had been known to permeate her entire being.

"Give me three days," Kendall said with equal determination. They were getting out of there and nobody was going to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I just posted a Jarlos bromantic one shot, Movie Night. It kinda sucks, but if you're interested in reading it you can find it on my profile. You can also **check the status of upcoming chapters on my profile at any time.******

* * *

><p>The next day, Anya awoke to find Kendall muttering to himself, using a piece of wood to write on the floor, no doubt planning out how they were going to escape. Knowing better than to disturb him, Anya found her own stick and sat in the corner, drawing her own picture in the dust and dirt that covered the floor.<p>

Anya didn't look up again until a fair amount of time had passed. Kendall was still hunched over, drawing in the dust. Now, however, Anya saw that blood had leaked through his t-shirt.

Without saying a word, Anya stood up and dragged the heavy water bucket over to Kendall. She lifted up his t-shirt and undid the makeshift bandages. She then began to clean off the blood.

"What are you doing?"

Anya froze.

Kendall turned around to face her. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"You were bleeding again," Anya explained.

"No, I mean…the song you were humming. What was that?"

Anya looked confused. She didn't remember humming anything…unless…

"You mean this one?" She began to hum an old lullaby that her mother used to sing to her at night and whenever she was hurt or scared.

"Yeah, that one," Kendall said, relaxing, "I like it."

Anya blushed and resumed her humming as Kendall continued to think up an escape plan.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kendall had created an escape plan. He sat down and explained it to Anya.<p>

"Do you think it will work?" she asked, her knitting her brows together worriedly.

"It has to," Kendall said firmly, "You should get some rest. We need as much strength as we can get tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Kendall woke up the next morning, he found Anya staring up at the tiny, dirty window, positioned high on the wall, closer to the ceiling than the floor.<p>

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded.

The two of them got into position; Kendall held the heavy bucket of disgusting water that had sustained them for so long in both hands, standing right next to the door. Anya stood behind him.

All there was left to do was wait.

Kendall had no idea how long they waited. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, heightening his senses. The sound of his own breathing was all he heard. He could feel each droplet of sweat as it dripped from his face.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He tensed. The door swung open and his body instantly reacted. Kendall poured the bucket's contents on his captor and ran, Anya close at his heels. Someone must have sounded the alarm, for in less than a minute Ethan's whole army of drug dealers seemed to be trying to grab them. Kendall used the bucket as a weapon, swinging it at anyone that got in his way.

"This way!" Anya cried, grabbing his hand. She led him down a hallway. Kendall could see the door he'd come in when Ethan had first brought him here.

And, just like that, they were out.

Kendall staggered, dazzled by the brilliant sunlight. After a moment, Anya ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on!"

The two of them continued to run, escape the only thing on their minds. They didn't care if they ever made it back to the Palm Woods or not. They only knew one thing—they couldn't let Ethan recapture them.

"I think…we're safe," Kendall panted after what seemed like forever. They ducked into an alley and Kendall immediately dropped to the ground, his trembling legs unable to hold him up any longer.

"Come on, Anya, we've been running for hours. There's no way they're still chasing us," Kendall said as Anya peeked out of the alley, looking to see if they were still being pursued. She took one last look around before retreating back into the alley and curling up next to her boyfriend. Before either of them could say a word, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kendall woke up, his entire body ached. He could barely move, let alone walk back to the Palm Woods. Wherever it was.<p>

Nevertheless, Kendall dragged himself off the ground and made his way to the sidewalk to try and figure out where they were.

Chestnut Street. Kendall had never heard of Chestnut Street.

So getting home might be a problem, but that didn't matter. Kendall and Anya no longer had to stay in a tiny room in a dirty warehouse filled with illegal substances. They no longer had to drink filthy water or eat rotten, moldy food that was potentially laced with drugs or poison. They no longer had to live in constant fear, never knowing when Ethan might decide to hurt them.

They were free.

Kendall went back and laid down next to Anya, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close before falling fast asleep, a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Come on, James, let's go!" Carlos shouted for the fifth time that morning.<p>

"I told you, I'll be out in a minute! I just have to finish doing my hair!"

Even Logan was starting to get a bit anxious. "It's not like anybody's gonna see you, James, let's go!"

"All right, all right," James said, finally coming out of the bathroom, "I'm done. Let's go."

"Remind me again why we didn't take the van?" James demanded after two hours of walking around LA.

"Because it'll be easier to see them on foot," Carlos said.

"But we'd cover more ground in the van!" James shot back. He was hot and tired and his hair was practically dying in the heat.

"Just shut up and look, James," Logan said, fed up with his friend's complaining. He just wanted to find his friends.

* * *

><p>"KENDALL!"<p>

Kendall's eyes shot open. His muscles tensed as his breathing became heavier. There was no way he was going to allow anybody to take him back to the warehouse.

"Carlos, what are you—KENDALL!"

He sprang up, bucket in hand, ready to strike anybody that laid a hand on him.

Kendall froze.

In front of him stood his three best friends.

The bucket fell from his hand and he looked at them in shock.

"What…how did you…"

Suddenly the air was being squeezed out of him.

"You're not dead!" Carlos said as he sobbed into his chest.

"I can't believe we found you!" Logan said, almost as if he was in a daze.

"Where's Anya?" James asked.

"Right…" Kendall turned around and pointed to the ground, "there."

Her eyes flickered open. Terrified, Anya let out a squeak and scrambled away from the group, backing herself into the corner.  
>"It's ok, Anya, it's just us," James said as Kendall went to her, speaking quietly so only she could hear. After a moment she nodded and allowed Kendall to lead her back to the group.<p>

"ANYA!" Carlos shouted, wrapping her in his arms.

"Carlos, don't—"

A bit uncertainly, Anya returned the hug, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes.

Kendall pried them apart.

"We should be getting home," Kendall said, putting his own arm protectively around Anya.

"Right…about that…" James began.

"We're kinda lost," Carlos blurted.

"Lost?" Kendall asked faintly.

"I told you, I'll figure out how to get back with my phone," Logan said as he fiddled with it, "We'll be back in no time.

Suddenly James shrieked. "Kendall! Your hair!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Kendall panicked, feeling the top of his head.

"It's…it's…_disgusting_!"

Rage welled up inside Kendall. Did James have any idea of what he'd been through? His hair was the least of his worries.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kendall pounced at James. Logan and Carlos caught him and held him back, but that didn't stop Kendall from trying to claw at his face.

"Kendall, stop it!" Anya cried.

Kendall stopped.

His muscles relaxed and he took a deep breath, trying to wrap his mind around what he had almost done. Carlos and Logan loosened their grip on him.

His head spun. Everything was happening so fast…first they had escaped, now James, Carlos, and Logan were here…and he had just tried to maul James…

Kendall's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground.

Anya let out a little shriek as Logan bent down to help him.

"See what you did?" Carlos demanded, turning toward James, "You just had insult his hair."

"Well so-rry," James said, "It's not like it was my intention to make him pass out."

"Relax," Logan said, "It's just the stress of the past few days catching up to him. Besides, he's already waking up."

Kendall sat up and looked around, confused.

"You alright?" Logan asked him.

"Where's Anya?" Kendall demanded.

"Right—" Logan looked around, trying to find her.

"Here I am," said Anya softly, appearing at Kendall's side. He relaxed.

"Hey, Logan, you figure out how to get home yet?" James said, ignoring Carlos' angry glares.

"Oh, yeah. Kendall, you ready to go?"

Kendall smiled. They were finally going home.


	11. Chapter 11

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had to be sure this was perfect (even though it's not, but it's as close to perfect as it's gonna get). Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

"Mom, I'm home!" Kendall called as he walked through the door of apartment 2J for the first time in 11 days.

"My baby!" Kendall was smothered in his mother's embrace, "Oh, my babies!" Mrs. Knight cried, wrapping an arm around Anya.

"Kendall!" Suddenly Katie was there, too, her arms wrapped around her Big

Brother.

Mrs. Knight stepped away from her children so she could have a look at them. They were dirty, emaciated, and hurt. But they were alive.

"Let's get you two to the hospital," she said, wiping her tears of joy and grabbing her coat.

"But Mom…"

"No buts."

All seven of them piled into Mrs. Knight's minivan, and she drove them to the hospital.

Kendall had to admit, he wasn't feeling too hot. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was exhausted. His body ached, both inside and out. Kendall felt as if he were on a boat the way the world tilted back and forth.

When they got to the hospital, Kendall and Anya were immediately whisked away as Mrs. Knight called the police to inform them that they had been found.

Kendall was hardly aware of the doctors and nurses as they performed tests on him. They poked, prodded, x-rayed, and CT scanned him before coming to the final verdict.

"We need to get this kid into surgery, and fast!"

And suddenly everyone was gone, save for a single nurse who continued to monitor his vital signs and inject things into his IV.

Then everybody came back and Kendall was being pushed into a different room. Someone had probably told him what was going on, but it was difficult for him to focus. Not that he really cared.

A mask was placed on his face and his limbs began to feel all tingly and detached. The room began to swirl around him and soon he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Anya sat quietly on the hospital bed as a nurse stitched up a particularly bad cut on her arm. The nurse had already helped her get cleaned up—Anya reveled in the feeling of being dirt-free for the first time in a week and a half.<p>

"All done!" the nurse said, cutting the thread. Anya followed her out into the waiting room, where her family was.

"We're all done here!" the nurse told Mrs. Knight. They talked while Anya went and sat down next to James.

"Where's Kendall?" she asked.

"In surgery," Logan said, "They just have to stitch up some internal bleeding. No big deal."

Anya nodded and the five of them sat there, talking quietly about nothing in particular. Nobody mentioned Anya and Kendall's imprisonment, for which Anya was grateful. She wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

Another nurse came over to the group. "Are you the family of Kendall Knight?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Knight.

"He'll be entering the recovery room shortly. If you'll follow me…?"

"You'd better stay here, boys. You, too, Katie," said Mrs. Knight, standing.

"Can Anya go?" Logan asked, "Kendall will feel a lot better if she's there."

"I suppose," said Mrs. Knight. Anya stood up and gave Logan a small smile of thanks before they followed the nurse to the recovery room.

"He'll be out in just a few minutes. The surgery is almost done." The nurse left.

"Will Kendall be ok?" Anya asked timidly.

"Of course he will," Mrs. Knight assured her, "He might be a bit out of it at first but he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Kendall pried his eyes open. Why was he so <em>tired<em>? He had never been this tired in his life. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

"It's all over. Surgery's done," his mom's overly cheerful voice came from somewhere over to the right.

Surgery? Oh, that must've been what had happened. Kendall couldn't say he was surprised.

"How do you feel?" This voice belonged to Anya.

"Better than I've felt in a while, that's for sure." It came out scratchy and thick. Kendall suddenly realized that his throat was dry.

"Well, I should say so!" said Mrs. Knight, getting angry, "Finally clean and safe for the first time in ten days!"

"Eleven," Anya said quietly, but nobody heard her.

His mom was right. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was no longer covered in dried blood, sweat, and dirt. His hair still felt like a dead grease weight on his head, but that didn't matter. He was _clean_.

"The doctor said you need to stay here for about a week or so, possibly longer. Anya's free to go home today."

To Kendall, it was just a jumble of sounds. He stopped trying to keep his eyes open and allowed himself to drift off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>The next time Kendall was really awake, he was in a hospital room. He knew he had woken up a couple times before but he couldn't really remember anything else. He just hoped he hadn't said anything stupid.<p>

James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie had gone home a while ago. Logan had come back some time later with some things for Mrs. Knight—a change of clothes, a toothbrush, a book. She was staying overnight with him.

"How do you feel?" Anya asked. She was there, too.

"Better," Kendall admitted, looking at his girlfriend for the first time since they'd been separated hours earlier.

She looked a lot better, too. She was clean, finally free of the dirt and grime that Kendall had almost come to know her by. Her arms were now covered in bandages and she had stitches in a couple of places.

Kendall felt awful. This was his fault. He hadn't been able to keep her safe. He hadn't been able to protect her. It was because of him that Anya had even ventured into the warehouse.

Kendall looked away. He couldn't face Anya with the guilt he felt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Anya asked softly.

"For this whole thing," Kendall said, "If it weren't for me none of this would have happened."

"Kendall…"

"I'm serious. If I hadn't allowed Ethan to kidnap me…or if I'd fought back…"

"Then you would be dead," Anya said seriously, "Kendall, I've-I've seen Ethan kill people before. He would have had no problem killing you."

Kendall looked into Anya's eyes, eyes that had seen more than anyone should see their lifetime. What other atrocities had she been through?

"Besides, it's my fault."

"Anya, there is no way that this is your fault."

"It was because of me that Ethan showed up in the first place."

Kendall didn't have a response to that.

"It was me he wanted, not you. You shouldn't have even been involved."

Kendall was silent for a moment.

Anya was scared; what if Kendall decided that she was right? What if he didn't like her anymore?

"How about we just say it was Ethan's fault and leave it at that, ok?" he finally said.

Anya smiled. That was a good idea.

Kendall shot a glance at the other chair in the room and saw that his mom was asleep.

Come to think of it, it was late. Kendall was still pretty tired and Anya had to be exhausted.

Kendall scooted over in his bed and patted the empty space next to him.

"It's not home, but at least it's a bed," he said.

Anya looked back and forth from Kendall to the space he had made.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Come on."

Anya got into the bed and curled up against her boyfriend. Soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I recently wrote a micro fiction (aka a flash fiction) for English class so I decided to post it on fiction press. If you want to check it out, here's the link: www . fictionpress .-c-o-m- s / 3060929 / 1 / My-Vacation (the spaceless/dashless one is on my profile). (You can log into fiction press with your fan fiction account.)**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, after Kendall had proven that he could keep food down and go to the bathroom on his own, he was finally allowed to go home.

As soon as they got to apartment 2J, Kendall took his favorite spot on the couch and turned on the TV as Anya went to take a shower.

Everything was finally getting back to normal.

"Kendall, we need to talk to you," James said. Kendall looked up to find his three best friends and band mates standing there.

Kendall gave them a Look. "You guys kicking me out of the band?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, it's not that," Logan assured him.

"It's worse than that!" Carlos added.

"It's about Anya," James began.

Kendall immediately tensed. "What about Anya?"

"While you were gone, Child Protective Services decided that this 'isn't a suitable home for her,'" Logan said quietly.

"They decided to put her in foster care," James added solemnly, "Tomorrow."

Kendall stared at his friends in shock. This couldn't be happening. This was the perfect home for Anya. She felt safe here. She _was_ safe here.  
>"We tried to get them to change their mind but they wouldn't!" Carlos blurted, "We used Katie and everything!"<p>

No. This wasn't happening. This was all some convoluted surgery dream. That's right. Kendall was still in surgery. He had to be. It was the only explanation.

"We're sorry, Kendall," Logan said, "We did everything we could."

But she was so happy here.

"Doesn't Anya get a say in this?" he demanded.

"Since she 'wasn't available' during the hearing, no," Logan said.

"Can't we do anything?" Kendall asked, helplessly.

His three friends shook their heads.

Kendall was silent for a moment. "I'll tell her later. At least she can be happy for a little while longer."

* * *

><p>Later that night, everybody (except Mrs. Knight) gathered around the table to play Apples to Apples. Nobody besides Kendall seemed to be thinking about Anya's imminent departure.<p>

He couldn't help it. Kendall had thought about nothing else since his friends had told him. He hated keeping it a secret yet he dreaded the moment he had to tell her. It just wasn't fair.

But he couldn't take it any longer.

"Anya, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Anya looked up, a look of concern on her face. "Alright," she said and followed Kendall away from everybody else.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie kept their eyes glued to their cards. They knew what was happening.

Anya felt the blood drain from her face as she listened to what Kendall said. She took a few steps backward and then turned and bolted out of the apartment.

Kendall went back over to the table and solemnly picked up his cards.

"She just needs some time to herself," he said.

Anya ran through the building. She exited the lobby and ran towards Palm Woods Park. Once there, she hid in a bush and sobbed.

She didn't understand. She was so happy here. Why did they want to take her away?

After what seemed like hours, Anya had no more tears left to cry. She stood up and made her way back to the Palm Woods, where she found Kendall sitting in the lobby, reading a magazine. He looked up when she came in and threw his magazine down.

Tears welled up in her eyes once again. Anya couldn't help it.

Kendall wrapped her in his arms and held her there. He didn't have anything to say that would make it better.

Nothing would make it better.

* * *

><p>The next day, Anya's foster family came to the Palm Woods to take her away.<p>

"Here," Kendall said, giving her a lanyard, "This backstage pass will get you into any of our concerts and back where we are. You just have to show it to anyone that works at the venue and they'll take you to us."

Anya took it and slid it in her bag.

"I guess this is good bye," James said.

"We'll miss you, Anya!" Carlos cried, flinging his arms around her.

Startled, Anya cautiously returned the hug. James and Logan pried him off of her before hugging her themselves.

Then it was Kendall's turn. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Logan cleared his throat. Kendall let go and gently kissed the small white scar near her hairline.

"Don't worry, Anya. We'll get you back," he whispered.

Anya nodded, unable to look at him.

"Come on, Anastasia, it's time to go," Anya's foster mother said cheerfully.

Anya slowly walked over to her foster parents, never once looking up. She was lead outside and into the waiting car.

The four boys followed them outside and forced smiles onto their faces as they waved goodbye.

As soon as Anya was out of sight, Kendall turned away from his friends, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

3

"But Gustavo, Kendall can't go on tour now. He's still malnourished, he hasn't exercised at all in two and a half weeks, and he has a broken heart to boot."

Kendall kept his head down to hide his flaming cheeks. Sure, it was all true, but Kendall wasn't about to admit that.

"Look, dogs. Griffin wants money. If we don't make him some soon, he's going to kill the band. Again."

"What?!"

"He can't do that!"

"Yes, he can. And since making another album takes way too long, you're going on tour."

"But Gustavo—"

"No buts!"

Kendall looked at his boss for a moment and then crossed his arms defiantly.

"All right then. We'll go on tour."

"Good. Now—"

"IF you give us an intermission."

"But—"

"AND rework the choreography to emphasize Carlos, James, and Logan."

"But—"

"AND don't schedule a million and one interviews and photo shoots in between each show."

Gustavo's face had gone fire engine red. Steam poured out of his ears. HE was the boss. NOBODY talked to him like that.

Then again, there was no way Stubborn Dog would go on tour unless he agreed to his terms.

"Fine," he said, teeth clenched, "We have three weeks until the first show. To the dance studio!"

"What? Three weeks?" Logan protested, "We can't be ready in three weeks!"

"Well, you'd better be. Move!"

* * *

><p>"Here it is. Your new home."<p>

The words continued to ring in Anya's ears hours after they had been spoken. This would never be home. Home was with James' beauty products and Carlos' helmet. Home was with Logan's books and Katie's money-making schemes. Home was at the Palm Woods. Home was with Kendall.

"Anastasia! Dinner!"

Anya stood up and slowly made her way downstairs, where her foster parents were waiting. She sat down at the table, avoiding eye contact with her foster mother, Suzanne, and foster father, Herbert.

"Anastasia, is there anything you'd like to say before we eat? A grace or a prayer, perhaps?" Suzanne asked kindly.

Anya shook her head.

"Then let's eat!" Herbert said, digging in.

Anya stared at her food. She wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong, Anastasia? Mrs. Knight said you like dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. Don't you?"

No, Anya didn't like dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. Anya liked the way James and Carlos would shove carrots up their noses and make their dinosaurs fight each other. Anya like the way that Kendall and Logan would roll their eyes at them for being immature. And most of all, Anya loved the way that Kendall would join in when Logan wasn't looking, giving her that wink that said, 'Logan doesn't have to know.'

"Aren't you hungry, Anastasia?"

Anya shook her head.

Her foster parents exchanged a look.

"You may be excused," Suzanne said.

Keeping her eyes down, Anya pushed in her chair and returned to "her" room. She went to her bag and dug around. Finding what she was looking for, she curled up in "her" bed, holding one of Kendall's beanies close as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, BACK FLIP, 3, 4, SPIN, 7, 8, 1, 2, TRAMPOLINE, 5, 6, 7, and DONE!"<p>

The four boys of Big Time Rush collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Take five," said Mr. X, leaving the room.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Logan wheezed.

"Don't…worry," said Carlos, "Only…3 more days."

"And then 3 months of doing this every night."

"To thousands of screaming fans," James added, "Come on, guys, aren't you excited?"

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall groaned in response.

"No," said Logan.

"I want to go home," Carlos whimpered, as he always did when he was in pain.

"I know, Carlos," said Logan, reaching out and patting him on the leg, "I guess it's our fault that we're so out of shape. We should have exercised more."

"_You_ should have exercised more," James corrected him, flexing his biceps.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"DOGS!" shouted Gustavo, throwing water bottles at them, "Studio! Now!"

They groaned again.

"Gustavo, give us a few minutes," Kendall said as his friends greedily emptied their plastic bottles, "We're exhausted."

"Fine." Gustavo turned around and left the room.

Logan began to wheeze. "I can't take much more of this," Logan's said after using his asthma inhaler.

"In three and a half months, this will all be over," Kendall assured him.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of the cheering crowd came in loud and clear through their earpieces as Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stood panting on stage after their last number.

"Thank you and good night!" James said into his microphone. There was one more blast of music and then the stage went dark, the curtains quickly closing to cover their escape.

A month on the road had worked wonders on James, Carlos, and Logan. They were in the best shape of their lives, they were finally able to sleep through the night, and they were happy for the first time in what felt like eternity.

Kendall, on the other hand, was more miserable as ever. He tried to be happy, he really did, but it was near impossible. As soon as he would forget about Ethan and Anya, something would remind him—the news that Ethan had pleaded guilty and had been sentenced to life in prison, a bunny rabbit on the side of the road, an ache or pain left over from Ethan's beatings. He was constantly disappearing into his tiny room on the Super Deluxe Tour Bus so he could be alone. James, Carlos, and Logan pretended not to notice, but they knew that Kendall was crying in there.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do today, Anastasia?" Suzanne, asked excitedly.<p>

"We could go see the Golden Gate Bridge, or go to the beach."

Anya hesitated a moment before shaking her head "no." She didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted Kendall.

Suzanne sighed. She had done everything she could to make Anastasia happy, but nothing was working. Frankly, she couldn't figure out why Anastasia had been put into the system in the first place.

"Please eat your breakfast, Anastasia, I don't want you getting sick," Suzanne pleaded as she did at every meal. Anya picked up her fork and took a few small bites of her scrambled eggs.

Suzanne brightened, remembering the idea she and her husband had had last night.

"Anastasia, how would you like to go to a Big Time Rush concert? They're going to be playing at the arena in a few days."

Tears welled up in Anya's eyes as she shook her head no. The thought of seeing Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan for a few hours only to be forced to return to her foster family hurt too much.

* * *

><p>Kendall had been dreading this day since the tour began. He'd barely gotten through the first part of the set without bursting into tears. He'd even had to make some unplanned visits to the wings so that he could collect himself.<p>

"As many of you know, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Anya. She couldn't be here tonight, but I'd like to dedicate this next song to her," Kendall said into the microphone.

"Actually, Kendall, the three of us have been thinking, and we've decided to dedicate this whole show to Anya. What do you guys think?" James held out his microphone to catch the wild cheers from the audience.

Kendall barely had enough time to compose himself before the music began:

"I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday"

While everyone knew that Kendall had written this song, only a few knew that it was about Anya. He'd seen her staring at herself unhappily in the mirror and lingering over those stupid fashion magazines at the drugstore. Sure, a few lyrics had been changed to make it more universal and ambiguous. Kendall hoped that it would help all of his Rushers feel less insecure.

"Anastasia! You got a package!"

* * *

><p>Anya slowly made her way down to the kitchen where her foster mother was waiting with a cardboard box. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the name on the return label.<p>

Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in his dressing room and sobbed. He had planned so many things for today. First, a trip to the zoo so that Anya could visit her bunnies. Then, they would have dinner at Olive Garden. Finally, to end the day, Kendall would give Anya her present: a pair of fluffy, white bunny slippers.<p>

Well, at least Anya would still be getting the slippers. If Kendall had timed it right, she should have gotten them today.

* * *

><p>Tears poured down Anya's face when she saw what was in her package. How had Kendall known that she'd always wanted a pair of bunny slippers? And these weren't just any bunny slippers. They had blue eyes, pink noses, and tiny mouths that curled out into tiny smiles. They had the softest white fur that Anya had ever felt and cute little cotton ball tails in the back.<p>

Anya read the accompanying note and then took the slippers and carefully put them in the bags she had never unpacked. She returned to the box and was surprised to find there was something still in it. She fished it out and looked at it confused. A DVD?

Puzzled, Anya put it in the DVD player that her foster parents had put in her room.

"Hey, Anya." Anya jumped as Kendall appeared on the screen. "I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so, so much, and I have another present for you." He took his guitar and began to sing.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday"

Tears fell freely down Anya's face as she watched. Kendall looked so sad and upset. Why? Had somebody hurt him? Was he having nightmares about Ethan?

Finally, the song ended.

"I love you, Anya," Kendall said, his voice cracking, "We'll be together again soon. I promise."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Anya's foster parents were having a talk.<p>

"This isn't right. She's not happy here," Suzanne said, "She was perfectly happy with the Knights; I don't see why they didn't let her stay with them."

"There has to be a reason," Herbert said.

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't good enough. I'm calling Child Protection Services tomorrow morning. Something has to be done."


	15. Chapter 15

"We're leaving in five minutes, Anastasia," Suzanne called up. Anya finished buttoning her jacket before taking her bags and going downstairs, the ghost of a smile on her face. They were going to the CPS agency to meet with a new social worker—not Lucille Thomson—and Mrs. Knight and Katie might be there.

* * *

><p>"ANYA!"<p>

Anya jumped, startled, before being enveloped in a huge hug.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Knight rushed towards them as Katie let go. "Anya, haven't you been eating?"

Tears filled Anya's eyes as she directed them to the floor.

"We tried everything, Mrs. Knight. She's just been too upset to eat," Suzanne said, sounding pretty upset herself.

"Well! I see you've found each other. If you'll walk this way?" The group followed the new CPS agent into a conference room.

"My name is Marie Anderson and I am Anastasia's new social worker," she began, "I believe there is a problem with her placement…?"

"Of course there's a problem! Just look at her!" Mrs. Knight exploded, "She's as thin as she was when we first found her!"

"Ms. Anderson, Anastasia just isn't happy with us," Suzanne cut in, trying to prevent a scene, "It is our belief that she won't be happy with anybody except the Knights."

Marie Anderson was taking notes on her clipboard. "Mmm hmm. Now, I've reviewed your case, and it seems that Anastasia was not present at the hearing. Is this correct?"

"She was being held hostage by her step-uncle at the time, so no, she was not present," Mrs. Knight said, having regained her composure.

Katie took Anya's hand and squeezed it.

"Hmmm…" Marie Anderson looked at her notes. "That is highly irregular and against regulations. I'll schedule another hearing for you."

"Do we really need to have a hearing?" Suzanne asked.

"If Anya stays with them any longer, she'll starve to death," Mrs. Knight said. She looked over at Anya's foster parents. "No offense."

"No, it's true," Suzanne agreed.

Marie Anderson took another look at her notes. "I'll see what I can do," she said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Kendall dragged himself out of bed. He had no idea where he was and he didn't care. He was sick and tired of going to bed in one state and waking up in another. He stumbled over to the bathroom and looked at the touring schedule Logan had put up. Today they were in Bismark, North Dakota today.<p>

As Kendall scanned down the list, his heart fell. In three days they would be in Minnesota.

* * *

><p>"This is my boss, Mr. Richardson," Marie Anderson said, introducing the man who had returned to the room with her.<p>

"I have reviewed your case and have some questions to ask you all. Hopefully we can get Anastasia to the right family as soon as possible," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>After four hours of questioning and another for deliberation, Marie Anderson and Mr. Richardson returned to the room.<p>

"We have decided that Anastasia belongs with the Knights and will be returned to them immediately," Mr. Richardson announced, "Furthermore, the CPS is officially dropping Anastasia from its client list, as she is no longer in need of our services."

"Anya! You're coming back home!" Katie said excitedly as she and Mrs. Knight enveloped her a big hug. Anya smiled for the first time in months as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to tell Kendall," Katie said as they entered the apartment.<p>

"Don't!" said Mrs. Knight, a twinkle in her eye, "I have a better idea."

"What?" asked Katie.

"Let's surprise him."

"Surprise him?"

"Sure. We'll meet him and the guys in Minnesota. We'll see the show and then meet them backstage. Besides, if we tell Kendall that Anya's home, he'll want to see her right away. This way he won't ruin the tour," Mrs. Knight said.

"Awesome!" Katie said excitedly. It wasn't often that she got to see her brother in concert.

* * *

><p>"I haven't touched your side of the room. Everything is exactly as you left it," Katie said as she and Anya entered their bedroom.<p>

Anya set her bag down on her bed and carefully began to unpack.

"If you want, we can go to the zoo tomorrow," Katie offered, "I'm sure the bunny rabbits have missed you."

Anya shook her head. Going to the zoo was something she did with Kendall.

Mrs. Knight poked her head in. "You know what, Anya? Don't unpack. We're leaving for Minnesota tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall dragged himself out of bed. His head ached from all the crying he'd done lately. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would have to perform in front of his hometown.

He already had it all planned out. He would get the show over with, say a quick hello to the Diamonds, the Garcias, and the Mitchells, and then spend the rest of the night on the tour bus.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Anya trembled with anticipation as they entered the concert venue. The best Gustavo could do was give them seats in the back, but that was ok with her. The only thing that really mattered was that she was there.<p>

The lights dimmed and the crowd began to scream. The music started, the beat of the bass drum matching the beat of her heart. The curtain raised and Big Time Rush appeared on stage. Tears began to pour out of Anya's eyes, much like many of the girls at the concert, but for a very different reason.

* * *

><p>Finally, the show was over. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan exited the stage, using the towels that Kelly handed them to mop the sweat off of their faces and necks.<p>

Almost immediately, they were greeted with cries of "James!" "Carlos!" and "Logan!" Kendall watched as his friends rushed over to their families, seeing them for the first time in months. Kendall put a weak smile on his face and nodded a quick hello before making his way over to the bus. Just a few more steps…

"Kendall!"

Kendall turned around. Before he could even begin to process the voice he had just heard, two skinny arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

Kendall pulled them away and looked at the girl they belonged to, unable to believe his senses. "Anya…? What…?"

Mrs. Knight and Katie came over to the pair, huge smiles on their faces.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We had another meeting with Child Protective Services the other day and we got her back," Mrs. Knight said.

"For good?"

"For good," Katie told him, "Nobody's ever going to take her away from us again."

Overjoyed, Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Anya, not wanting to ever let go. The tears of sadness that had gathered in his eyes now fell as tears of joy.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

The tour was a huge success. When it was over, Big Time Rush returned to the Palm Woods and completed their last year of high school while putting together a new album. Kendall spent all of his free time with Anya. That summer, Big Time Rush went on one last tour before taking a hiatus to go to college. Kendall went to school on a hockey scholarship. Logan went to medical school. James went to school to get his MBA at the behest of his mother (while taking modeling classes on the side). Carlos, instead of going to college, joined an organization that went to impoverished places all over the world to bring music to underprivileged children. During that time, they all continued writing and recording music that they released in an album once they all graduated. It quickly reached gold status and proved that they were more than just a boy band. Big Time Rush then went on their biggest tour yet, appearing not only all over America, but also in Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Portugal, England, France, Germany, Spain, Holland, and Japan.

A few months after the tour, Kendall and Anya quietly celebrated their 6th anniversary at the petting zoo and Kendall asked Anya to marry him. They were married exactly a year later in a quiet ceremony attended only by close friends and family. James, Carlos, and Logan shared the honor of best man and Katie and Camille were the maids of honor. Kendall gave Anya a bunny as a wedding present. She named her Babette.

None of Anya's step relatives ever bothered her again. She and Kendall lived a quiet life together. She joined Kendall when he went on tour until their first child, a daughter, was born. A few years later Anya gave birth to a boy. Once their children were both in school, Anya got a job at the petting zoo taking care of the bunnies. Anya was a wonderful mother and Kendall was a wonderful father.

Big Time Rush continued to put out music and tour. They donated a portion of all their earnings to charities that helped stop child abuse and every year they helped bring music to underprivileged children.


End file.
